


Be Quiet

by BiaZoeEl



Series: The Problem of Dating a Slytherin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, kiss, morning in bed, young bellatrix black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: It's time for Bellatrix to get up and go back to her dorm.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, bellamione
Series: The Problem of Dating a Slytherin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot of their relationship. It's just the two of them being gay and happy. I hope you like it and let me know if I should continue with this series or not.
> 
> My first language is not in English, so I'm sorry for any silly mistakes. Hope you like it.

Behind the curtain that covered the bed, Hermione sighed happily still with her eyes closed. And why wouldn't she be happy? She was sleeping in her comfortable bed at Hogwarts, the best witch school, curled up and warm in the middle of the blanket with her girlfriend.

Since her single bed was not so spacious, Hermione and Bellatrix were so wrapped up in themselves that Hermione couldn't tell how they ended up in that position, but she couldn't care less. She was comfortable, using Bella's shoulder as a pillow, she could feel Bella's chest rising and falling with her calm breath, while her girlfriend's arm held her waist possessively. Yes, she was happy. There was nowhere else in the world she wanted to be.

Except that when Hermione opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was a thread of light, which managed to get through a small opening in the curtain. Damn it. It was already dawn and Bella had to go back to the Slytherin dorm. She groaned internally and closed her eyes again to enjoy the moment.

When Bella's rhythmic breathing mixed with hers, Hermione couldn't help but smile guiltily as she worked up the courage to wake Bella up. The brunette was going to be cranky. Bella hated that part as much as Hermione. The part where Bella had to leave her girlfriend's bed, that part of the world that only belonged to them, and sneak out of the Gryffindor dormitory, without anyone seeing her and go back to her bed, in the Slytherin dormitory.

That was another problem with dating a Slytherin. If they were in the same house, they could share a bed and spend more time together, perhaps by the fireplace or even on the comfortable sofas in the common room that both houses owned. But no, they were from different houses. However, Bella going to sleep with Hermione in her bed in the Gryffindor dormitory was the least of her problems that came when someone from Gryffindor dated someone from Slytherin. 

In the beginning, colleagues from their houses did not like their relationship at all. Slytherins would still be picking on Hermione if Bella hadn't threatened to curse each of them if they didn't leave Hermione alone. Hermione's colleagues were also not so nice to Bellatrix, but after she made it very clear to them, her colleagues and close friends, that she loved Bellatrix and if someone messed with her girlfriend Hermione would make the person's life hell, so they started to ignore Bella. Hermione told Bella that she made a scene and practically threatened all of her colleagues. Bellatrix laughed so hard that his eyes got wet. They were going to protect themselves, no matter what their colleagues from their houses thought or even their friends.

Hermione opened her eyes again, but this time she focused them entirely on her girlfriend. Analyzing Bella's peaceful face while she slept serenely. Her curly black hair was a little messy, but Hermione thought she looked beautiful, even though her mouth was slightly open. She smiled softly, her heart beating a little faster. Seeing Bella always brought peace.

Hermione determined that she could no longer postpone the inevitable, approached Bella's neck, giving light and tender kisses, making her way to her ear. When she reached her goal, Hermione gave one more kiss before biting Bella's earlobe lightly. Hermione smiled when Bella sighed half-awake.

"Time to wake up, Belle !!" Hermione whispered in his ear.

Bella moaned softly and pressed Hermione against her.

"I don’t want to go. I want to stay here with you.”

Hermione gave a small smile at the answer and ran the tip of her nose over Bella's face. She said:

“I know, Belle. I don't want you to go too, but it is already dawn.” 

Snorting Bellatrix gave up and opened her eyes. Blinking a little to adjust the view, she looked to her girlfriend. The two smiled at each other. With her free hand, Bella cupped Hermione's face, which leaned against the touch. They continued in silence, just looking at each other, enjoying each other's details. Bella was the first to speak:

"Good morning darling." With her thumb Bella stroked Hermione's soft cheek.

“Good morning, Belle. Sleep well?"

“Oh you must know that I slept very well. I slept next to a hot and beautiful girl, who happens to be my girlfriend.” Bellatrix smiled even more at seeing a gleam in Hermione's brown eyes. “I couldn't have slept better. And how was your night?”

Even though they didn't have much time, they always talked in the morning very low, so no one can hear them.

"Oh, my night was terrible." Bellatrix frowned and Hermione spoke as if she were telling a secret. "I slept next to a girl who kept moving and stealing my cover, but don't tell her or she may never return my blanket."

Bella pushed Hermione by the shoulder when she still laughed at the indignant face that Bellatrix made with her comment. The brunette spoke with false anger:

"You idiot, I'm going to ..." Hermione quickly shut her up, placing one hand on her mouth.

“Shhh !! Quiet !!” Ask in silence, listening to whether her colleagues had awakened.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and licked Hermione's hand. The effect was instantaneous. Hermione grimaced and took her hand out of her mouth.

"Stay calm, nobody heard me." Bella put her thick black hair back and rested her head on the pillow. Hermione, after realizing that no one had woken up, took advantage of the situation and began to run her hand through Bella's hair, sometimes removing an unwanted knot. They were silent for a while. Exchanging looks and smiles, postponing Bella's departure.

"By the way" began Bella, as if remembering something. "When are you going to spend a night in my dorm?"

Hermione smiled ironically and replied:

"They would kick my ass out of there if they found out"

"And I would kick their ass for kicking yours." Bella spoke as if it were obvious, shrugging.

Hermione laughed softly and approached Bella. They exchanged a quick peck. They had agreed a long ago that they would only kiss after brushing their teeth. Hermione then said:

“So, they kicked your ass out too, have you thought about that? Being kicked out of your own dormitory ??”

Bella smiled in a way that always makes Hermione weak and answered with the greatest sincerity:

“It would be worth it for you. And besides, I think that would mean I could come to sleep here every day.” Bella grimaced in disgust "Even if I had to endure this terrible dormitory with its stupid Gryffindors all over the place."

"HEY !! Don't talk like that about mine” It was Bella's turn to shut up Hermione, putting her hand over her mouth, a little desperate. Hermione had spoken a little too loudly.

“Shhhh !! Quiet "Bellatrix spoke the same words of Hermione smugly and, before Hermione licked her hand as she did, she removed her hand from Hermione's mouth.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend and opened her mouth to reply, but a voice behind the curtain came out of nowhere, bursting their bubble:  
"Hermione?? It's everything all right??"

They both jumped. Bella and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes. Bella holding on to not laugh said:

"I think they discovered us !!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
